Nether Squad
by Auraheart
Summary: Some of us know about the story of the brave heroes of the Mod Squad, yet the adventure does not stop there. Another group from a different dimension has surfaced, and as much as their are meaner looking, there more insane than the first group. Will they be able to reach their goal to save their home? Or will they all fall together by the might of a new evil?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Nether Squad**

**Ok this is my very first fanfiction, and already lost my flash drive but oh well. Anyone remember the Youtube series Mod Squad? This will be similar to it, but will the more aggressive (?) mods, mostly focusing on the nether mods and end game bosses. If you want your favorite mod here, try to PM than review in just in case.**

**Disclaimer:Neither Minecraft, South Park, or Mod Squad belong to me and if it did, I would be having the updated version by now. **

In this world, there are many stories to live on. Some are of a jolly adventure, others to a dark mysterious world. You have perhaps seen the adventure of five unlikely friends surviving against the retched beasts, but the story has yet to end. Another group will see the same fate, and the world will never to be the same again. The heroes like a dead pig, a floating squid, a fiery..thing, servants to my husband, and a hot snot cube. Sure the do not sound as strong, but never fret, for the older group will also join in their quest and come join us so that the final battle for Craftia ca….

"**HEY MOM! WHERE SHOULD I PUT THIS BLOCK?"**

"Honey please not now I`m trying to narrated here!"

" Mom! Some weird people with armor and sharp things are here and they just killed Jimmy and Kenny those damn b******."

" Great not again, if you will excuse me…. DIE YOU STRANGELY SHAPED THEIFS, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!"

**I think we can all guess who that was.**

**Right now I can not update as fast because our school does not even let us out late and brings us back early for school. Why is that? The world may never know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blocky Things

**I had some research to do and many changes, but now I think this would be a perfect set up now. WHO EVER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO READ A SERVANT`S STORY THANK YOU! I SHALL GET BETTER!**

Tis were a normal day as ever inside the Nether. Of course, considering that this was **Hell **normality was an understatement. Yet in this abomination, an adventure is stirring, and this is how it began…

**(P.O.V Trevor)**

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND! "

"**FOR THE LOVE OF ENDER JESS, WHAT WAS SOOO IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO WAKE US UP 4 `O CLOCK IN THE MORNING!? "**

Great, there they go again, Christian and Jess always seem to fight just as I get up, like there trying to get me mad.

"Please guys, no more fighting. What about the truce that we made yesterday? Didn't that mean anything?"

"NOPE~~`"

"**Hearing his loud voice is reason enough to kill him."**

"Ya know you love me Blocky~~"

"**Die in Hell"**

"But we ARE in Hell"

"Alright you two, that`s enough, your upsetting Flamester over here," I sighed. I knew if I didn't stop them now, soon there would be bombs flying everywhere with mini Christians all over the place. "Besides, Inferno over here is multiplying again.

"_No we`re not" _Inferno was honestly the youngest of the group, yet the after incident that Jess was involved with; the poor boy always lies now. Whatever he showed him though, it triggered that whenever Inferno started crying, he makes more of multiples of himself.

"So fine, what exactly did you find Jess," I asked. "It better be worth it too, or both you and Christian are going to **have a sword impaled through your body."** And it wouldn't be the first time, I silently thought. Everyone knew to never bother to wake me up unless the world was ending, in fact, even if it was. I was interested in what could have excited Jess so much though, so I would play along.

For now.

"Great! So glad to know SOMEBODY wants to go on an adventure. Now what I found was this cool blocky thing…"

"You mean like all the other "cool blocky things" that are rotting in that corner over there," retorted Christian. Yeah, Jess was a hoarder, and was proud of it too. He randomly finds stuff around our small home and brings it to us. While we may not say it, we appreciate that he tries to bring us something in our small island. We are completely surrounded by lava, and other islands are too far away for us to swim over to. Sure it sucks, but we had each other, we didn't need anyone else.

"IF YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND I CAN EXPLAIN. Ahem, as I was saying, this blocky thing was different than anything I have ever seen, and it was making snow! I then thought, hey why not become one with snow, so I floated on inside. I felt sick suddenly, and I didn't like that feeling, I tried to blow it up with ma spit bombs."

"Only you would try to blow up something you don't know what does ya stupid balloon face. What the heck is snow anyway?"

"**Enough shut up Christian and let him continue the story"**

"Thank you Tre-Tre. So I shot my spit at the snow maker thingy but I missed. Then this guy came out of the snow maker with this stuff on and tried to attack me but I flew away. He went back into the snow maker and left."

A new person? This was news indeed. If there were new people coming here, that means there could be a village, and a village means we could get some explanation to why we were left behind…

…

"Jess, show me where the snow maker is."

"YES SIR!"

**Alright I finished this! You know, it really is bad timing when you give all your friends suggestions for a story yet you can't make up something for your own. *sigh***

**ANYWAYS I know people are reading this, so I know I am doing something right here, so I'm okay. This is the time when I give you reasons for the story right? Let's see what I can do..**

**Trevor- Pigmen**

**The second oldest of the group, yet is the leader of the group itself. He feels the burden of making sure everything is okay with everyone, and tries to keep his cool around his family, most of the time. Has a secret dark side he keeps to himself. He was meant to have a shy personality, but I thought that would be better for Inferno to have that instead. Random name generator is random.**

**Jess- Ghast **

**Writer's block is evil, making me all decisive. In the end, making him a crazy Ace seemed to be the right thing to do. When you're trying to think of names for your characters, do not watch Full House. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Inferno- Blaze**

**Honestly, I needed to find some mod that wasn't shown as crazy to get the shy type personality, and Blaze was it. He really had no character trait except going fast, so he is what now is Inferno. The name was from that one book that was talking about the stages of Hell or something like that..**

**Christian- Magma Cube**

**I did it on purpose to name him Christian, and meant it too. He is the oldest of the group, yet he just lets Trevor do all the work, the lazy bum. He hates Jess just because he won't settle down like everyone else. **

**Was this chapter long? I can't tell at all with Windows, it LOOKS long, yet that prologue was too short. Thanks for reading anyways~~~ BTW, look at your keyboard, and look to the top left corner below esc. WHY DOES NOT SHOW IN PROFILE THE SWIRLY! JESS TAKE US OUT!**

**Jess: Review if you want to~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Griffin

**Thank you Blazey~~ Any help that anyone can give is appreciated. Now this is a life hack in a way, but the names were randomly generated. I hope no one minds the changes. **

**Halcyon: I got a new name, AND a girlfriend!**

**Christian: How the heck did you get a girlfriend but I didn't! **

**Me: None of you get a girlfriend that was the other guy.**

**Both: Aaaawww**

**Me: Inber, please take us out. -_-**

**Inber: She does not own Minecraft; the world would end if she did.**

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the glare of light in my eyes. Blaze or Torch must have left the tent flap opened. I hope that the made something other than burned bacon for breakfast. I barely stopped the flames from reaching the forest last time. Weird though, I thought we were in the desert, but why was it so cold?

I opened my eyes, and it look I was in some kind of a doctor`s room, except it was there was only the light of a candle on a stool. On a table next to me was looked like a bone saw, a knife, and a medical bottle with a large needle next to it.

"Blaze, Torch, where are you?" Are they around here somewhere? I got up and looked around. Two more beds appeared to have someone inside. Geez, they moved without telling me. I know that I was the youngest, but they didn't have to carry me by themselves."Alright guys, time to wake up. We still have to find Mitch."

No response

I walked closer to the smaller lump in the bed. "Blaze, if you don't wake up, I will pour water over you again. I`ll make sure it`s sea salt too."

Still nothing.

She would normally get up by now and try to stop me from doing it anyways like I always did. What happened?

I lifted up the covers and nearly threw up. The person wasn't Blaze, at all but a burned corpse. It looked like it was a blaze hybrid like me, but literally burned out and extinguished. I knew I should have gotten out of there then, but I couldn't stop looking at her. I peered closer, and her eyes snapped open. I jumped back but she grabbed me. Her voice came out as a whisper but I still understood her words.

"Ha-hail him. Useless to fight. You will die. None escape his wrath. Came from large town. Tried to fight back. Useless. All dead but me. Brother, where are you? Ah, there you are. Ready to go together to the great land?"

She smiled a bit at the corpse, like he was still alive. Maybe they had a special connection, just like with my siblings….

"If you leave, find Labyrinth Town in the east. Find blacksmith den. Find the instructions there in hot earth. Library has spell book, go there. In lake is safe ground, he will not find you there. Hurry, leave at once! He knows you're awake. Avenge my people and all the victims to his hellfire"

She died then, with her hands around mine. I ran as fast as I could to find the exit. The place was too big with too many exits. I kept running into dead ends. I didn't bother running, that would attract whoever the hybrid spoke about. Slaughtering an entire village how had the power to do that? Counting out Torch, cause he was able to keep his dark side in check.

What a second, could that tale be tru-

Fast-passed footsteps were coming after me and before I knew it, the thing was on top of me. It must have teleported, because we were back in the dark room. He slammed me down on the table and strapped me in. I quickly used the flame on the candle to use against him. Pyrokenecis was a specialty in our family, and without mu usual bow and arrows, I would have to do. The entire room burned with an inferno of flames, yet it had no effect on this guy.

The world filled with darkness after that.

**And scene~ This was more of a filer for future events than anything, we`ll get back to the main story the next chapter. Special thanks to BlazetheDragonite and 2001SilverRose for reviewing. Any criticism or advice would be helpful~. Send any flames and Missingno will be on your profile. **

**Griffin is an OC that was given permission to use by BlazetheDragonite and company. All rights go to them.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Hope

**How does one celebrate the first week of school? You burn day by day all of your school stuff in a pit and dance around it every night. It makes all the hours wasted worth it. ~ Any references made here I forgot to mention or didn't know until later are not mine.**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"TTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVOOOOOOOOORRRRR! JESS IS TRYING TO EAT MEEEEE!"

"Eh? No I wasn't. I was just simply…uh… licking his wounds." Ha they'll never know a thing.

"Look Jess, if you're going to eat anyone, at least eat some one that has meat to give for everyone. Being a greedy prick makes you dead."

"Okay then, so that means we can eat Christian then. ~ He has plenty of meat to go for days! ~"

"First off, I'm made of magma; I have no flesh what so ever. Secondly, IF ANYONE TRIES TO EAT ME, EVERYBODY DIES!"

The heroes were on their way to the magical snow maker to see what was so important about it. Unfortunately for them, the location was farther from home, so they had to swim to get there. That was six hours ago, yet the end was nowhere in sight. Jess showed no sign of exhaustion however, and singed happily floated above the rest of the group.

"I LIKE YOU, YOU LIKE ME~ LETS GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY~

WITH A ONE SHOT, TWO SHOT, THREE SHOT FOUR~

POOR OLD BARNEY IS NO MORE~"

…..never mind he's lost it too.

The group continued north for a half an hour until they came to a small island.

Huh, that wasn't here before, thought Trevor. I was certain that there were no other places to go to for help. My whole life I have been looking for some hope of family to help us, but only now there is evidence to this? Something isn't right.

"Kay~ So the snow machine thing is in there. There was this pretty sweet book too on how to cook magma as well, so I suggest we put that to use. There was some other stuff in there too, but I wanted you to see it first."

"Er, thanks for that Jess. Let`s look at the books first, then investigate the your snow maker. Inferno, stay by me, I don't want you to get lost. Christian and Jess, wait for us by the snow maker, and we`ll meet you there."

Trevor and Inferno went first inside the ruins to see the mass amount of shelves and books in their destination. The room was full of them, all dusty from being left alone for a long time. Stairs went up in the back on the room, and Trevor cursed under his breath. It could be hours before they would fine anything useful.

"Flamester, what I want you to do is go upstairs and search for anything that looks out of place or strange. If you see ANYTHING move, call us IMMEADIATLEY. Do not try to take it on by yourself. Understand? If you do, I will do twice as worse than they could ever do to you, get it?"

He nods, and quickly heads to the stairway. Trevor looked around one of the bookshelves to examine the spines of the books.

_The Guide to Mining Ore_ Mining seems overrated, who needs it anyway? It's the 21st century!

_The Legends of Craftia_ Interesting, but we need real facts here

_Pimp Daddies Ladies_ …Why do I think of Christian with this one? Ugh

In fact, the rest of the shelves were full of dirty porno and yaoi of various kinds. Trevor was glad Inferno wasn't in here. If he saw this, his already scarred mind couldn't take it anymore.

Trevor nearly gave up in till he saw one book peeking out of the shelves. It looked less dirty than the others, and had a red scarf keeping the place for a page. It had no title, so he opened it up to see what it could be.

_7 October 89XX_

_We are so close to defeating Him, but I fear that anything could go wrong. I kept telling the village we should listen to the Witch for guidance, yet they continued to ignore me. The truth is, I refuse to let Aurum go out anymore with the other children anymore. I know that the Witch is a crazy hag, but her words heed guidance. The children must be put to a safe place; far from us .He has come more than once to get the chosen ones, even both towns at the same time. Luckily for us, Gregor`s son was the Voice of the group, and we were able to hide underground just in time. Perhaps we could defy fate, just this once for the future of our children. Knowing that one of them could die for us all, it is hard to think about. As a father, our child means everything to me. Inferno is just a baby, how could he fight a god? I will go with everyone else for them, even if it means for me to die. I love you Aurum, and I will gladly die for you my son. _

Trevor stared at the ending in shock. Inferno name was in here, and if the date was close enough, it was the same person. Who was Aurum then, one of us? Who in the world could possibly-?

"TREEV! Come and check this out!"

Those questions can wait then, but there are more entries after and before this. Trevor took the scarf and book in hand and walked upstairs. This held all the answers to everything we ever wanted. After so many years, this could be the beginning to the end.

Perhaps it could explain why I`m crying as well.


End file.
